Siobhán McCarthy
Siobhán McCarthy is an Irish actress. Biography Born in Dublin, Ireland, she became a musical theatre actress appearing in shows such as Evita and Chess before joining the vocal harmony group Wall Street Crash. As well as her stage career, McCarthy appeared in a number of television roles, most notably as Roisin Connor in Bad Girls. Singing McCarthy has appeared in a number of iconic roles on stage, beginning with being the first actress to play Peron's Mistress in Evita before returning to play the title role. The following year she played Mary Magdalene in Jesus Christ Superstar and later played Svetlana in the original London cast of Chess. Playing roles such as Fantine in Les Misérables and Mrs. Johnstone in Blood Brothers, in 1999 McCarthy played her most famous role, originating the character of Donna Sheridan in Mamma Mia!, and later appeared on several different occasions as Mrs Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Stage Evita (1978) Peron's Mistress *Another Suitcase in Another Hall (contains solo lines) Eva Perón *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Perón's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Jesus Christ Superstar (1979) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (reprise)(duet) *Hosanna *I Don't Know How to Love Him (solo) *Peter's Denial (contains solo lines) *Could We Start Again, Please? (contains solo lines) On Your Toes (1984) Chess (1986) Svetlana *Someone Else's Story (solo) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) Florence *Commie Newspapers/Press Conference (contains solo lines) *Quartet — A Model of Decorum and Tranquility (contains solo lines) *Florence & Molokov (duet) *The American and Florence/1956 — Budapest is Rising (duet) *Nobody's Side (duet) *Mountain Duet (duet) *Florence Quits/A Taste of Pity (duet) *Heaven Help My Heart (solo) *One More Opponent (duet) *You and I (duet) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (Reprise) (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1990) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale Blood Brothers (1991) *Marilyn Monroe (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe (Reprise) (solo) *My Child (duet) *Easy Terms (solo) *Easy Terms (reprise) (solo) *Bright New Day (Preview) (solo) *Bright New Day (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 2 (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 3 (solo) *Light Romance (solo) *Tell Me It's Not True (solo) Mamma Mia! (1999)(originated the role) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo Days of Hope (2007)(originated the role) Hairspray (2010) *The Legend of Miss Baltimore Crabs (contains solo lines) *Velma's Revenge (solo) *You Can't Stop the Beat Company (2011) *The Little Things You Do Together (duet) *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) *Finale Ultimo Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2014) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Gallery mccarthymistress.jpg|'Perón's Mistress' in Evita. mccarthysvetlana.jpg|'Svetlana' in Chess. mccarthyflorence.jpg|'Florence Vassy' in Chess. mccarthydonna.jpg|'Donna Sheridan' in Mamma Mia!. mccarthylovett.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. McCarthy, Siobhán McCarthy, Siobhan